Memories
by MRS.Edward CU11EN
Summary: I was hurting so much.First,Edward broke up with me,and now Jacob.They had both told me that they would love me forever, no mater what. They both lied.Who was here while I was in Voltera,locked in a room to wait comfortably before I die!No one.I'm alone.
1. Broken

_Prologue_

I was hurting so much. Mentally and physically. First, Edward broke up with me, and now _Jacob_… He had told me, well actually they had _both_ told me, that they would love me forever, no mater what. They both lied, who was here while I was in Voltera, locked up in a room so I could wait comfortably before I _died!?_… No one. I was all-alone.

"They will see you now Isabella, dear." And the secretary smiled, an evil smile that said what she didn't. _'Time to die…_

So be fore you start reading this, I have to warn you that it has _majer _spoilers so… you have been warned! Any way, here is the inside summery and the story! This takes place during new moon. Bella wants to get out of Forks because of another painful breakup, and she just cant take it any more so she decides that she has to leave. Bella stays until graduation time and then she goes on her _'vacation' _to try to forget about her problem in Forks.

Bella ends up going to Voltera… But, what happens when she is sleeping in a hotel and a vampire of the Volturi hears her talking in her sleep about the Vampires that left her?

Chapter one, Broken.

It all started at the Beach, in LaPush. That is where I first met Jacob Black. And where I fist learned about Vampires and Werewolves… it is also, where my life fell apart for the second time.

…Nevertheless, maybe I should start somewhere else…

Okay so when I was seventeen, I moved to Forks, Washington, I met a boy named Edward Cullen. I also learned that not just Edward, but all the Cullen's are Vampires. I did not care though, so instead of being afraid, I fell in love, accidentally, with Edward Cullen.

He thought I was crazy for hanging out with Vampires, but I knew that he would not hurt me… at least, not physically.

Anyway, he, and the rest of the Cullen's, left. Leaving me by my self… until I found some motorcycles and took them to the best mechanic I knew, Jacob Black. He fixed them up, and then thought me how to drive them, and then when I had the hang of it we just started to hang out.

Then Jacob got 'sick' and I didn't see him for a while… After some arguing I found out that Jacob was, well, a Werewolf. And after a little more time, I started to go out with Jacob on dates to the movie theater or a cheap restrant, not wanting to get too serious with him. But then it happened… I'm not sure how but… I figured out that I was in love with Jacob… After that we started to get more serious and I was falling faster and harder for Jacob... I just couldn't help myself.

I was 19 and having a good life for a girl with a broken heart, when Sam and Emily adopted a girl who was 17. At first, I was ecstatic for Emily, because she couldn't have kids, and now she was about to get one… But when she came here well… Jacob imprinted on her. Her name is Lacey, she's Jacob's age, she's beautiful, and fun and funny, and smart… she's perfect, there's no way I would even have a chance against her.

Jacob said that he wanted to be with me but… apparently, he wanted to be with her more, or at least he implied it.

He also said that he still wanted to be friends… but I knew that that would not work out.

And that's where I am now.

Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapie! Please R&R!


	2. Graduation

_Chapter two, Graduation. Bella's POV_

"Isabella Swan." The Prince-able called. I walked across the stage, accepted the diploma and then took me seat, drowning out all the voices of the people around me.

I glanced around, looking for Charlie, and saw one of last people I wanted to see, Jacob Black. He saw me looking at him, and waved enthusiastically. So I just turned my head away from him, staring at the ground. And soon enough, the ceremony came to an end.

I made sure that I didn't run into Jacob on my way to Charlie. "Congratulations!" Charlie said when I reached him.

"Thanks dad." I said, with a fake smile. He grinned.

"We should probably get going," I started as I saw Jacob on his way over to us. "I have to start packing for Italy…" I finished as I saw Charlie's face falling ever so slightly.

"Okay sweetie, if you want to…" he said.

"… Maybe we can get a bite to eat first." I said, just to cheer him up. It worked, his eyes brightened and he nodded like an overly excited kid, I had to hold back a laugh.

I managed to dodge Jake, but not Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella!" he said, while I held back a groan.

"Hi Mike." I said, plastering a grin on my face before I turned around.

He seemed a little red, but I dismissed it as being excited about graduating. "Ah… so I was wondering if, um, you might like to… well the thing is, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight or, um, maybe Saturday if you've already got plans tonight. Uh…" I cut him of.

"Mike thanks but, I, um… I have to pack. And tonight I'm going to eat with Charlie… but thank you for the offer." I said it as politely as I could, I didn't want to hurt his feelings right before I left.

He looked hurt despite my effort, and I considered asking him to come eat with Charlie and me.

"O, okay. That's fine… I'll see you later Bella." And before I could respond, he was already gone.

"Sorry…" I said to no one particular. Charlie came up behind me then, and I followed him to his car.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

)(A few hours later)(

We pulled up to our house, man was I full! I hadn't even paid attention to what I ate, I was thinking about Jacob and why he was there… I told Charlie that I was tired and went upstairs to take a shower. The hot water felt good against my tense skin, it relaxed my mucleces and calmed me as I chased away all thoughts about the boys that had once loved me. I sighed, getting out of the shower. When I went over to the mirror I saw how horrible I looked, there were bags under my eyes, my skin was paler than usual, my eyes were blood shot, and tired.

I sighed once again, drying off, would I ever get over them? I already knew the answer though. No, I wouldn't. I had already tried that once, and look how that turned out! Now I'm even _more _heartbroken… and I don't have anyone…

That's when I started to cry. I hurried to my bedroom, falling onto my bed, I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Why?" I whispered to myself, "why did you have to leave? Why does everyone leave me-e-e?" I choked on a sob, grabbing my waist to try to hold my self together. "No, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no… why me? Oh, this can't be happing, it just can't!" I cried, falling apart.

I looked tworeds the closed window, and automatically got up to open it. When I realized what I was doing, I fell to the ground sobbing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

)(The next morning)(

When I woke up I felt something hard against my side. I opened my eyes slowly, it was bright out side… I didn't remember going to bed…

But then it all came crashing down, I had fallen asleep crying _again. _I went to sleep on the floor, and was laying on one of my shoes. I sighed, standing up and stretching. I had another bad dream last night, witch came as no surprise, and it would have been surprising if I didn't have a night mare, not the other way around.

I walked down stairs, Charlie was already gone so I just made some cereal. After that I went upstairs and started to pack.

_Italy here I come…_ I thought.


	3. Painful Goodbye's

Chapter Three, Painful Goodbyes

Chapter Three, Painful Goodbyes. Bella's POV

We, Charlie and I, were on our way to the airport to drop me off. I wanted to leave Forks so bad, but at the same time, I wanted to stay, to hold on, and wait for- No. If I think… about him, it'll only cause me pain… and if I'm in pain, Charlie will start to worry, and won't let me go anywhere for who knows _how_ long. I sighed, burring the painful thoughts as we pulled in to the Airport.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Walking in silence over to the ticket lady from the waiting room, Charlie suddenly came to a stop, and pulled me into a tight hug.

I looked my dad in the eye, not wanting to say my painful goodbye.

"Well…" Charlie started.

I smiled, "I'll see you soon dad… Bye."

"Bye Bells." He said, wrapping me into another hug. I laughed, and then waved as I disappeared out of the door behind the ticket taker, after –ofcorse- giving her my plane ticket.

"Bye." I whispered few minutes later before the plane started down the runway.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Miss, it's time to go.." Said a kind voice, its owner shook me until I was fully awake.

"Huh?" I said, still drowsy.

"You're here. The plane has landed." She said.

"Oh, thanks." I got up, and walked out to where I would wait for my next plain that would take me to Italy. From there I would take a cab in to Voltera, a place in Italy. The reason I was in Italy instead of let's say… Arizona or France or whatever, was because I had won a scholarship to a College in Italy. And I was Going so soon because; A) I wanted to get away from Forks as soon as possible, and B) I wanted to look around before school started.

When… _they_ left, I started to get buried in my work, hoping that I would be able to block them out completely… especially _him_, since he was the most painful one to think about… And then I met Jacob and it had already become a habit. He didn't seem to mind though. For a while there, I did other things than study, but I was still hurting… Then me and Jacob broke up, and the freakin' cycle started ALL over again.

But, the studying did seem to come in handy. That's how I managed to escape Forks, and-hopefully- some of the painful memories that it holds. I won a scholarship to a school in Italy. Charlie was happy, but worried, as always. But he let me go, if that's any constellation.

(Bella Later In A Taxi)

I looked out the window at the scenery passing by my window. It was all so beautiful, making me feel out of place. I sighed, turning back to the front of the cab. That's when I got my first glance of Volterra.

A/N: sorry that it's so short, I had more but….. well, I'll try to make the next chapter a lot longer!


End file.
